In a solid polymer fuel cell using a polymer electrolyte membrane, supply of fuel gas and oxidation gas to the fuel cell is stopped to terminate operation of the fuel cell. For this procedure, there is a method to purge a fuel gas chamber with air.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a fuel cell system that requires no nitrogen facility by a purging operation with air and is excellent in operability and convenience.